Network services are often deployed in the form of a cluster for scalability and high availability. Implementation of device clusters results in a need for a traffic interception device that can attract traffic of interest from the network, and distribute the traffic to service devices in the cluster. When distributing traffic to the cluster of service devices, a traffic interceptor needs to send all packets on a flow to the same service device, and all flows on a session to the same service device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.